Diego Guerrero
About Growing up on the outskirts of Mexico City in the shadow of the Pyramid of the Sun, Diego dreamed of visiting the stars. As he grew up he worked as a tour guide at the city of Teotihuacán at the site of Pyramid of the Sun. He learned all about his culture and discovered his second love mathematics. He learned that it was his people who discovered the value of Zero before any other culture on earth. It seemed that math was in his blood. Once he entered in the Star Fleet academy he excelled at the sciences and was at the top of his class in all the advanced mathematics courses routinely out scoring the Vulcans in his class. During his time at the academy his instructors had a saying "IF you wants something done right.... give it to Guerrero." That was until his senior year and the incident.Well serving aboard the Dreadnaught Class Star Empire Guerrero was on shore leave on Archer IV. There he witnessed and assault and abduction of a 19 year old native girl by three Orion slave traders. During the altercation Diego killed one of the Orions and wounded another. But was also wounded and he almost bled out from the knife wounds he suffered. He was arrested and thrown into an Local prison and spent two months in the prison's hospital ward and another four months in the general population awaiting trial. The young female afraid of repercussions from the Orion slavers lied and claimed Guerrero attack the Orions without provocation. Later evidence proved he was innocent and he was cleared of all charges... but the damage had been done. Starfleet Career and Service Record Assignments Previous Assignment: Tactical Officer, USS Berlin Current Assignment: Second Officer, USS Indefatigable '' Rank: Lieutenant Commander (Provisional) Service Record Summary *2363: Entered Starfleet Academy *2366: Ensign-Assigned to The USS Star Empire-Astrometrics (Training Vessel) *2367: Absent from Academy (See Personal Record) *2369: Graduation from Starfleet Academy with a major in Astrometrics, Computer Science, minor in Advance Tactical *2370: Ensign-Assigned to the USS Berlin Science- Astrometrics Officer *2371: Promoted to Lt. JG on USS Berlin, transferred to Operations Division and serves as Tactical Officer *2373: Given a provisional promotion to Lieutenant Commander, transferred to Command Division and reassigned to USS ''Indefatigable ''as Second Officer Assignment Details USS ''Berlin ''(2369-2373) USS Indefatigable (2373-present) Psychological Profiles Psychological Profile I (7 January 2367) '''Date:' January 7, 2367 To: Commandant, Starfleet Academy From: Dr. Leonard Samson Subject: Ensign Guerrero psychological profile Commandant as per your request I have observed and evaluated Ensign Guerrero. I have researched his case and have come to some conclusions. I approached the ensign days after you contacted my office about his petition to be reinstated in the academy. I interview the ensign, the police force and prison warden and guards on Archer IV. Also I have spoken with his family and classmates. The following is excerpts from those interviews. Interview with Benito Guerrero and Linda De La Cruz Guerrero parents of Ensign Guerrero Dr. Samson: Tell me what was Diego like growing up Mrs Guerrero: He was a wonderful child inquisitive, caring and giving. Mr. Guerrero: ...outgoing and smart as a whip Dr. Samson: and after his return from Archer IV Mrs. Guerrero: He was a little thinner, they did not feed him at that place. Mr Guerrero: Linda honey, he means how he is acting. He is different, he seems to have lost his innocents, he seems more slick, like he is looking for all the angles. Mrs Guerrero: THAT'S NOT TRUE he is still my little hijo Interview with Julianna Guerrero-Garcia Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: My brother was always smart now he seems more like a ferengi. He is different but the same, do you know what I mean? Dr. Samson: Please explain Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: He was a good kid he always made people want to act better then they were. People just liked him and when he spoke he had a quite way about him. He was never afraid to stick up for someone or defend a stranger. Now not so much now. I still see that in him but their is something else he is more guarded. Interview with Captain Flaggstaff Ensign Guerrero's academy advisor Flaggstaff: Guerrero was on the fast track to getting his own ship. His scores were some of the highest since Admiral Kirk's days in the academy. When he was incarcerated he broke off all communication with me and his classmates. He refused all visits from anyone from the academy. Police, court and prisons files and interviews to follow Psychological Profile II (7 January 2367) Date : January 7, 2367 To: Commandant Starfleet Academy From: Dr. Leonard Samson Subject: Ensign Guerrero psychological profile Excerpts from the police reports and summary of the court case Case Number: 10/07/66/1130768 Incident: Homicide Reporting Officer: Detective J.G. Jones Date of Report 11 July 2366 On or about 11.50 p.m. on Star Date 43523.26 A report came in about a disturbing of the peace at Gaffo's Bar Patrolmen Reed and Malloy responded and found One female human, three male Orions and one human male. One of the Orions was dead. The patrolmen called in for the Crime Scene Investigation team. I arrived on the scene and along with my team of investigators we discovered that One of the Orions was killed at the scene and another was wounded severely. The third Orion had minor wounds and was in custody. The Female a local waitress from Gaffo's Bar was in a state of shock. The human male was a Starfleet crew member and was near death. The EMT were working on stabilizing him. The male Orion claimed that the Starfleet crewman attacked the young lady and when his friends approached the crewman turn and attacked them with provocation. After being examined at Robert April Memorial Hospital the female Elizabeth Korby age 24 was released and interviewed. Det. Jones: Tell me what happened Korby: I was walking home and I was attacked Det. Jones: By who? Korby: The Starfleet guy. Det. Jones: and the Orions? Korby: They tried to help me. Det. Jones: Then what happened? Korby : He killed one and hurt the others two Orions. One of the Orions stabbed him with the Starfleet guys' own knife. Det. Jones: And that is when the patrolmen showed up? Korby: Yes. Det. Jones: Had you seen the Starfleet person before? Korby: No. Statement from Suspect Diego Guerrero on 15 July 2366 Det. Jones: What happened? Guerrero: I was leaving the bar when I heard screams. I ran around to the alley and saw three orions attack the waitress from the bar. I tackled the three of them and pushed the waitress to the side. The Orions began to circle me and the waitress. Det.Jones: So you took on Three Orion by your self? Guerrero: Yes Sir. Det. Jones: Did you have any weapons? Guerrero: Yes my switch knife Det. Jones: When did you produce the knife? Guerrero: Later during the fight. Det. Jones: Before or after you killed the first Orion? Guerrero: He's dead? Det. Jones: Yes your blow to his throat crushed his larynx and he died at the scene Guerrero: I am sorry I did not mean to kill him only stop him. They were kidnapping that poor girl and I think they were going try to sell her on the black market. Det. Jones: Why do you say that? Guerrero: C'mon they had the mark of the Orion Syndicate, you had to see the tattoos Det. Jones: So they had you and Ms. Korby cornered? Guerrero: Yes I tried to keep myself between her (Korby) and the orions. That's when the fight started. Det. Jones: and that's when you punched the Orion in the throat? Guerrero: After he took a swing at my head. Det. Jones: and that's when you pulled your knife? Guerrero: Yes I wanted to scare them off but the other two just got mad and rushed me. It hurt one I think and the third wrestled with me over the knife and then I got stabbed and that is the last I remember until I woke up here in the hospital Det. Jones: So you were drinking at Gaffo's had you seen the waitress that night. Guerrero: Yes she was working that night but she was not my waitress. Although she did direct me to the men's room. During the trail Diego Guerrero was found innocent of all charges but only thanks to the hard work of the local police. Evidence taken from the bar security cameras showed that Ms. Korby did speak with Guerrero in the bar and that after she left for the evening she was followed by the three Orions. Diego Guerrero did not leave the bar for another 10 minutes. An exam of Ms. Korby waitress outfit produced Orion DNA which matched one of Orions. Also police records showed that the Orions were members of the Orion Crime Syndicate and had been arrested many times. Amongst those crimes kidnapping and black market trading were amongst them. After six months in a maximum security jail Diego Guerrero was freed. Later it was discovered that Ms. Korby was afraid of repercussions from the Orion Crime Syndicate and that is why she lied and never recanted her statement or her testimony. Psychological Profile III (7 January 2367) Date : January 7, 2367 To: Commandant, Starfleet Academy From: Dr. Leonard Samson Subject: Ensign Guerrero psychological profile Interview with Prison Warden Samuel Norton Dr. Samson: Warden Tell me about Guerrero's time in prison. Norton: Inmate Guerrero was still recovering from his wounds when he was admitted to the hospital ward. On his second night Dr. Janice Cord was attacked by two prisoners working in the hospital as orderlies. Inmate Guerrero removed his own I.V's and crawled out of bed and shielded the doctor with his own body. The two orderlies beat and tried forcefully remove Guerrero. Inmate Guerrero refused to release his grip on the doctor and prevented the attempted assault. Dr. Samson: Did he have many run-ins with other inmates. Norton: Actually no, we could never prove it but he started to work for one of the gangs and fell under their protection. Dr. Samson: What did he do in the gang? Norton: We believe he handled all the gambling for them. Setting odds and arranging payments and collections. Dr. Samson: Is that all? Norton: No we believe he also arranged for contraband materials to be smuggled into the prison. Dr. Samson: So he made a few friends and some profits for him and the gangs? Norton: Yes the gangs seemed to flourish and violence went down because of how everything ran so smoothly. We believe he also had a hand at restructuring the gang so to optimize their forces and brokered new peace agreements between rival gangs. Dr. Samson: All this in Six months? Norton: Actually more like six weeks. Dr. Samson: So all the gangs loved him and protected him? Norton: Yes all except the Orion Crime Syndicate. The had control of the gambling and contraband till Inmate Guerrero. They made many failed attempts on his life but Inmate Guerrero was protected by the rest of the gangs. Dr. Samson: So he spent his days protected? Norton: Yes but that protection did not extend to his love one back on Earth. Dr. Samson: How so? Norton: About after the third failed attempt his fiancé, Carolina Fuentes was found dead. Her throat had been slit after she had been violated. I know this because I was forced to break the news to him personally. Dr. Samson: Was the Orion Crime Syndicate behind this? Norton: The murder was never solved but it is believed that it was a retaliation for the death of the Orion national at his hands and for all the trouble he caused them in the prison. Dr. Samson: How did he handle the death of his fiancé? Norton: Not good, his mood changed, he became colder and withdrawn. After that he seemed to spend all his time in the library studying Starfleet Academy books. Trying to prepare for the time he would be re-admitted to the Academy. He rarely spoke with anybody. Carolina Fuentes Dr. Samson: Tell me about Diego's relationship with Ms. Fuentes. Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: Carolina was like a sister to me and was Diego's love of his life, You know when your see two people together and you know they were just meant to be together? That is what best describe Carolina and Diego. I brought some copies of some photos of her for you. Dr Samson: Thank You (See attached pictures below) Dr. Samson: She was beautiful. Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: Yes she was and she was an incredible person also, Diego loved her with all his heart. He loved her for who she was, she had a kind and beautiful sole. Dr. Samson: When did they first meet? Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: That is an interesting story, We were on a family outing near the ruins when word came around of a lost little girl (Carolina). They were asking for volunteers to help in the search. Diego was seven and they would not let him join in the search because of his age. So you know what he did? Dr. Samson: Did he tag along with the search group? Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: No he pack a bag of supplies and went to search for her himself. Dr. Samson: Did he know her at this point? Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: No, he had heard someone needed help and off he went. He really did not think it through, he packed some food from the BBQ and a couple of juice boxes, a blanket, and a flashlight and that was it. Dr, Samson: Did he find her? Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: Yes and no he ended up getting lost himself. When the search party found them, some ten hours later, they were huddled together next to a tree wrapped up in the blanket fast asleep. It turns out that they both sorta found each other. Ever since then they have been practically inseparable. Dr Samson: So they were together ever since then? Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: Yes, and they were good for each other. Carolina was the creative type and was really talented. She was artistic, she use to write stories and draw. Diego encouraged her to pursue her creative skills. Carolina kept Diego on the straight and narrow. Dr. Samson: Did Diego get into a lot of trouble as a youth? Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: Well his friends did. He ran with a pretty rough crowd, many were gang members and were always trying to recruit him but Carolina made sure that did not happen. Dr. Samson: She did? Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: Yes in fact when his best crime partner J.D. ended up getting hurt by a rival gang Diego wanted to get revenge but she talked him down. She was the only person who could do that. Not even our mom or dad could connivence him to change his mind once it was set but Carolina could. Dr. Samson: So she could get him to do things he did not want to do? Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: Yes, she could even get him to go dancing. He would always protest but he did not fool anybody, you could tell that he loved to dance with her and she loved to dance with him. They even had their own song. They planned to dancing to that song at their wedding. Dr. Samson: What was the song? Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: You'll have to ask Diego that, I do not feel comfortable talking about that. Dr. Samson: So they were gonna get married? Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: Yes she was the manager of a floral shop and was a budding botanist. They had planned to get married once Diego graduated from the Academy and get his first permanent assignment. Hopefully he would be assigned to a ship that allowed families on board or a research vessel stationed at a outpost. Somewhere were Carolina could set up her own floral shop. Dr. Samson: Did her family like Diego? Julianna Guerrero-Garcia: They did, they loved him like he was their own son, now they won't talk to any of us. I believe they blame Diego for her death. When This office tried to contact the family of Carolina Fuentes they refused to be interviewed and sent a prepared statement: "We do not wish to speak of Diego Guerrero or any or all of the Guerrero family." Conclusion and Recommendations Commandant, Because of the betrayal of the waitress on Archer IV he now resents women. He still believes in the chain of command so he should not have any problems following orders of any female superior officers. Although establishing meaningful relationships with females is beyond his current capabilities. Also with the death of his fiancé Guerrero has been unconsciously keeping everybody at arms length in an attempt to prevent them from getting harmed for being associated with him. Finally he blames all Orions for the death of Carolina Fuentes After review this case I believe that it would be in the best interest to re-admit Diego Guerrero. Although he personality has been altered by his experience, he still clings to his desire to become a Starfleet officer. He poses no danger to him or any other shipmate. He may not be the "squeaky clean" cadet he once was but he still holds the values and beliefs the represent Starfleet. Although I would highly recommend that one condition be stipulated on his re-admission that he should report on a weekly basis to the ships counselor. And this be made mandatory for a period no less than one solar year. References The pic right before the Conclusion and Recommendations portion of Psychological Profile III came from the following address: Category:Character Profiles